


Petals and Ink

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Best Friend Blue, Blow Jobs, Flower lover Ronan, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Tattoo Artist Adam, Tattoo/Flower Shop AU, face fucking, flower shops as a date, mutual appreciation of tattoos :P, the inherent sexual tension of tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: When an attractive flower shop owner moves in across the street Adam is intrigued. There's a spark that doesn’t feel one sided- until he learns that the man is already in a relationship. Then Adam struggles to keep his feelings under wraps and appropriate.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 33
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


“There goes the neighborhood.” Blue said, shaking her head and leaning against Adam as the two of them watched the large truck be unpacked. 

He snorted, glancing down at his friend. “You know that people said that when we moved in.”

“We are a perfectly respectable tattoo parlor. That-” Blue pointed across the street. “Is a fucking flower shop. Do you know who uses flower shops? Middle aged women and husbands who are in trouble. Not the people I want in my neighborhood. Mark my words, it’s bad news.” 

Adam shook his head, watching as two people started to argue while carrying a large plant. The two were clearly friends, Adam could tell from watching them that even while arguing they were laughing. One of the people was a black woman, her hair pulled back by a kerchief and her overalls ripped. Adam assumed she was the owner. Mostly because the other person looked more likely to rob a flower shop than work in one. A black tank top and black jeans. Adam could see the edges of a tattoo spilling out of his shirt. His fingers itched to pull down the fabric and see the rest. You could tell a lot about a person by their tattoos and Adam was sure this one told a story. 

He was so busy trying to see more of the tattoo that he didn’t realize he was caught until the man waved at him. Adam flushed then turned around, only realizing later that he hadn’t waved back. Great first impression. 

He forgot about it until later, when Blue pushed a basket into his hands. “Go welcome the new neighbors.” 

“I thought they were ruining the neighborhood.” Adam replied, looking down to see an eccentric collection of items from the local shops. 

“They are. But it pays to be on the good side of the new regime.” 

Adam knew it wasn’t worth arguing. He went across the street and into the shop. The first thing he noticed was the pride flags on the windows. They definitely weren’t there before, when this was a small insurance shop. But now there were two flags, one gay and one bi. It made Adam smile as something blossomed in his chest. He and Blue had similar stickers in their windows and he loved seeing more of them pop up. 

Then he entered the shop. The smell hit him right away, it was deep and earthy, comforting. He found it comforting, it reminded him of some of the better parts of his childhood, the parts he’d spent outside and away from people. He looked around the shop, immediately noticing how different it looked. The walls and floors were lined with plants, all different shades of green, some with little signs that said things like ‘don’t die you bastard’ or ‘water me!’. Adam chuckled to himself as he read the signs, shifting the basket to his hip as he wandered around the shop. 

“We’re not open yet.” Someone called. 

“I’m the welcome wagon.” Adam replied. He was bending over to look at a beautiful purple flower when someone coughed behind him.

“Dwarf iris.” 

Adam spun, seeing the man from earlier. Upfront he was even more attractive, all hard lines and angles that reminded Adam of a marble renaissance sculpture. Adam had to remind himself not to stare. 

“I’m looking for the owner.” He finally said, dragging his eyes to the man’s face. It wasn’t better. His dark eyes were full of mirth, Adam knew he could get lost in them. 

“You found him. Well, one of them. Ronan Lynch, flower shop owner.” He said, giving Adam a nod. 

Not just a mover then. One of the owners. Adam didn’t know if he was extremely lucky or unlucky. He let the fact sink in that he would probably see this man every day. 

The man must have sensed his surprise. “Yea, I know. I don’t exactly look like a normal flower shop owner.” 

“It might be the shaved head.” Or the well defined biceps or the cheeks that could cut glass. Any of those. 

Ronan grinned at him, flashing Adam his teeth. “Not the tattoo?” He asked, turning to give Adam a glance at the tattoo that spread across his shoulders and neck. Adam wanted to run his fingers over it but Ronan turned around before he could act on it. “What can I say? I like plants more than people. They don’t talk back. And I can grow them on my farm.”

“I’ve heard it’s harder to grow people.” He replied, earning a laugh from Ronan. Adam already wanted to hear that sound again. “Your farm?” He asked, eager for any details. 

Ronan nodded. “It’s where the greenhouse is. Outskirts of the city.” 

_ Of course it was _ , Adam thought. Of course the gorgeous flower man had a farm and a greenhouse. “Cool.” Adam said, inwardly cringing at how lame it sounded. If Ronan cared he didn’t comment, instead point to the basket. 

“Is that for me?” 

“Yes.” Adam shoved it at him, grateful to change the subject. “It’s from everyone in the neighborhood, gifts from the shops.”

Ronan put it down on the counter, looking through the basket. The first thing he pulled out was from the sex shop. He raised an eyebrow at Adam, holding up the glow in the dark condoms and blackberry lube. 

“I’ve heard it’s great.” Adam said. He was going to kill Blue. 

“I’ll put it on the muffins.” Ronan said, returning through the basket. Adam explained where each gift was from and where the shop was. Ronan nodded along, making occasional comments. When he finished he turned back to Adam and asked, “What’s yours?”

“Oh um-” Adam tapped the basket. “We do the arranging. It’s hard to give a tattoo in a gift basket.”

Ronan looked surprised and Adam felt him look him over. “You work at Cabeswater?” 

Adam nodded. He was used to that look when people found out where he worked. “Adam Parrish. I’m one of the artists and co-owners.” Ronan nodded and opened his mouth. Adam preempted the next question. 

“Yes I have tattoos, you just can’t see them.” Adam didn’t add why. All of them were in places people couldn’t see. They covered his scars and burn marks. His dad had been an expert in hiding them, hurting him in places people would never see. 

“Hey, I wasn’t asking.” Ronan said, though Adam knew he was. People always did. 

“I own it with my friend Blue.” Adam said, changing the subject. “You’ll probably see her around.”

“The one with all the scarves and buttons?” Adam nodded. He wasn’t sure which outfit that was but any weird outfit was probably Blue. “I don’t think I could miss her.”

“She makes it hard.” Adam agreed. “But she’s good for the shop, it’s hard to ignore someone like Blue.”

“I’m sure you’re good for it too. Do you get a lot of single moms asking for flower tattoos?” Ronan smirked at him and Adam found himself getting warm. 

“Why? Did you want one? Maybe a daisy?” He teased. Normally Adam wasn’t much for flirting but something in Ronan brought it out in him. Especially when Ronan smiled again. 

“Not quite my style.” Ronan said. “But I’d love to see your work sometime.” 

“It’s a date.” Adam said, a smile spreading across his face. He glanced up at the clock. He knew he should go, leaving Blue alone in the shop was always dangerous. But then he noticed that Ronan was still looking at him. The two had moved closer together, it would be easy for him to reach out and touch the top of Ronan’s tattoo with his fingertips.

“Hey I know you already brought me the basket and shit but um- can you stay for a minute and help me with an arrangement?” 

Adam nodded, more than willing to be alone with Ronan for longer. “Sure, but I have no idea what I’m doing. You’ll have to teach me.”

“I’d be happy to teach you Parrish.” Ronan flashed him that smile again. It said that Ronan could probably teach him about more than just flower arrangements and made Adam painfully aware of where all his nerve endings were. “But I really only need someone to hold the flowers. My partner disappeared on me.”

Immediately, Adam’s heart sank to the floor. He couldn’t believe how badly he’d read the situation. “Partner?” He said, holding onto hope he was wrong.

Ronan nodded. “Jordan. Took the order then fucked off with no note. Guess I should be used to it after all this time.” Ronan started moving to the back of the store and because Adam had no self preservation skills he followed, hating himself the whole time. 

“We should have stopped taking orders during the move but Jordan can never turn down money. Guess that’s good.” Ronan said as he started to gather flowers and fillers. 

“Gotta pay the bills.” Adam added, feeling the need to say something. He wanted to disappear. Hopefully Ronan didn’t realize that he’d been flirting. 

“Here, hold these while I build around it.” Ronan said, handing Adam two big sunflowers. “I hate building arrangements. Jordan normally handles them.”

“How long have you two been together?” Adam asked, ignoring how close Ronan was to him, their hands brushing as Ronan handed him more flowers. 

“Three years maybe? We met at a flower show.”

“Cute.” The word was bitter on Adam’s tongue. Ronan’s eyes flicked up to him.

“I guess. Jordan was drawing some flowers and told me not to block the flowers.” Ronan took Adam’s wrist, holding it while he rearranged the flowers he was holding. Adam prayed that Ronan couldn’t feel his heartbeat. He made the mistake of glancing at Ronan. His tongue was poking out slightly as he concentrated, his intense gaze focused on the flowers. Adam swallowed. He knew that Blue would tell him he was a fucking idiot for doing this to himself and she was right.

“I need to go. I forgot I have a- thing.” Adam said, hoping Ronan didn’t ask questions. Ronan’s eyes flicked up to him. If Adam didn’t know better he would have thought that Ronan was disappointed. 

The look disappeared as quickly as it came. Ronan moved, grabbing a vase and telling Adam to put the flowers in there. Briefly, Adam wondered why he didn’t use that in the first place. 

“I’ll see you around.” Ronan called as Adam walked to the door. 

“Yea, probably.” He replied. Once he was outside Adam took a deep breath, shaking his head at his foolishness. What the hell was he thinking? Of course someone like that was taken. Adam wasn’t that damn lucky. 

He went back to the shop where Blue demanded a blow by blow of what had happened. Adam tried to keep his pitiful crush out of it but Blue knew him too well and teased him mercilessly until he told her to drop it. 

Adam spent the rest of the day trying not to think about Ronan. He mostly succeeded- the client who came in and asked for an intricate landscape helped a lot. Adam was busy sketching that until closing. Detailed pieces kept his mind busy, focusing on the lines and making sure everything worked together. 

“Still coming out tonight?” Blue asked, shrugging on her coat. 

Adam wrinkled his nose. Once a month the shop owners got together for drinks. It was organized by Carmen and Liliana, the pair had the oldest shop on the block. Adam liked Liliana enough but he’d never clicked with Carmen. She was too intense for him, too focused on expanding their small business into something more. Normally listening to someone talk about franchising their soap and bath bomb business would be fine but with her- 

“I don’t think so.” Adam wasn’t in the mood to hear about the evils of Bath and Body Works. 

Blue gave him a long look that Adam knew all too well. She was getting ready to launch into a detailed explanation of why exactly he needed to come and she wouldn’t stop until he relented. 

Adam held up a hand. “If I agree to stay for one drink can I avoid the lecture about community and bonding?”

Blue grinned. “Deal.”

The two left together, heading to the local bar. Liliana was already there, walking over to them and giving them both hugs. “Carmen is running late.” She explained in her sleepy way. Adam always wanted to shove a cup of coffee into her hands. “But she’ll be here soon. I think.”

That was fine by him, maybe he could finish his drink before she even came. He ordered himself and Blue a drink, sitting at the table with the other shop owners. He had just gotten his drink when Carmen showed up. He nearly dropped it as he saw who was with her. 

Ronan. 

“Ohhhh  _ shit _ .” Blue whispered, looking at him. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine as long as you don’t draw attention to me.” He hissed back. Carmen was introducing Ronan to everyone, ending with Blue and Adam. 

“And these two own the tattoo shop. It keeps the neighborhood interesting.” She said with a chuckle. Adam waved lamely and Ronan smiled back at him. He was grateful when Ronan ended up on the other side of the table.

Except that Adam couldn't stop looking at Ronan. He spent the night half listening to Blue while watching Ronan out of the corner of his eye. Adam was annoyed with himself. Usually, he was good at reading situations and people. With his upbringing it had been a necessity, reading his parent’s moods and knowing if they’d had a good or bad day. It made his misreading of Ronan even more frustrating. He had really thought that Ronan was interested in him and it sucked to be that wrong. 

It didn’t help that Ronan kept glancing at him. Half the time, when Adam looked over at him Ronan was already looking at him. After the fifth time he raised his drink to Adam in a silent toast. Adam did the same, realizing that at some point he’d finished his drink. 

“Stop.” Blue said, shoving his shoulder. “Drink this and stop eye fucking him.”

“I’m not.” Adam looked down at the shot, drinking it without really tasting it. He shuddered. “What was that?”

“Whiskey? I don’t know, I just told the guy to give me something strong.” Blue said, taking her own shot and also shuddering. “Do you want to go? Or should we stay and get drunk?” 

Adam appreciated that Blue knew him so well. “Is your boyfriend coming tonight?” He asked, referring to Gansey, another shop owner. He owned a niche bookstore, all historical books and maps. The tattoo shop had many of the books in their waiting area because Blue was always looking for excuses to talk to him. She’d never asked him out because it wasn’t clear if he was dating Henry, the man who owned the tea shop next door. Blue had been trying to figure it out for years with no luck. 

“Shut up.” She said, finishing her own drink. “And I have no idea. There’s probably a new forgotten history podcast that he got sucked into.”

“Then let’s drink. It’s a good night to be single.” 

“Fuck boys, right?” Blue said and Adam nodded. 

Blue got them another round of shots and drinks. Thankfully, the two of them were at the end of the table and didn’t bug the others too much as they got drunker and louder. Eventually people started to leave. Adam was thinking of going when Gansey walked in. Blue immediately perked up then pretended that she didn’t. 

“Go talk to him!” He hissed, hoping he was quiet. “He’s alone!”

“Shut up!” She hissed back but she was already standing and walking over to him. Adam watched as Blue fingered his sweater, saying something that made Gansey turn bright red. Adam shook his head, there was no way the guy wasn’t at least a little interested. 

Adam stood, hoping that Gansey would take his seat if he left. He went outside, deciding to get some fresh air before walking home. He was alone on the porch, the night was slightly too cool for people to be outside but it was perfect for him. 

He was leaning against the railing when he heard the door open again. 

“Bluebeard. Nice shrub, a little common but upkeep is easy.” 

Adam turned, seeing that Ronan had followed him out. “Bluebeard huh?” Adam tried to look a little less drunk than he was. 

Ronan nodded, moving next to Adam. “A pollinator. It attracts birds and bees.”

Adam nodded, deciding it was better not to say anything. He could feel the heat coming off Ronan’s body and wished he could move closer and soak it in. 

Ronan was quiet for a minute then he said. “You and Blue are really close huh?”

“Best friends.” Adam looked into the darkness. “We used to date.” He wasn’t sure why he added that, though it wasn’t a secret. Maybe he wanted Ronan to know that someone had been interested in him. 

“Oh.”

He glanced at Ronan, seeing that he had stiffened slightly. “It didn’t work out though. We’re better as friends. She’s got a major crush on Gansey.”

“I’ll have to tell him that.”

Adam looked over, his eyes growing wide. Ronan chuckled. “We’re high school friends. He’s the one who told me about the shop.” Ronan’s tongue darted out, wetting his bottom lip. “We never dated though.” 

Adam nodded, trying to think of something to say. The nodding made his head spin and he gripped it, groaning slightly. Ronan moved in, his hands on Adam’s shoulders. “Let’s get you home. Come on, I can drive you.”

“Haven’t you been drinking?” Adam knew he should move back, out of Ronan’s grip, but he couldn’t convince himself too. Ronan’s hands were warm and his eyes were kind, looking over Adam to make sure he was okay. 

Ronan shook his head. “I don’t drink.” He flipped his forearm, showing Adam tally marks. “Three years sober.”

Adam reached out, running his fingers over the tattoo. He felt Ronan stiffen from the touch. “That’s- awesome.” Adam said, looking up at Ronan. His eyes were dark, watching Adam intently. His brain helpfully reminded him how easy it would be to kiss him now, there was barely any distance between them. 

“Thanks.” 

Adam dropped his hand. He was sober enough to know better. 

“Let me take you home.” Ronan repeated.

“I can walk. It’s not far. I live above the tattoo parlor.”

Ronan exhaled, shaking his head. “Two beautiful things in one place.” 

Adam was too drunk to dissect that comment. “I can walk.” He repeated. 

“Then I’ll walk with you.” Ronan offered.

Adam didn’t know how to refuse that. He nodded. “Fine.” He pushed open the side door, shooting Blue a text saying that he was going home. Ronan followed. It was much cooler on the street and Adam couldn’t stop himself from shivering. A second later he felt something settle on his shoulders. It was Ronan’s leather jacket. 

“Won’t you be cold?” Adam asked, already feeling warmer from the residual body heat in the coat. 

Ronan shook his head. “I run hot.” 

Adam decided not to comment on that. He pulled his arms through the sleeves, putting his hands in the pockets. As they walked, Ronan asked Adam a few questions and he answered but Adam largely focused on walking and not looking at Ronan. 

Finally, they reached his apartment. Adam was about to shrug off the coat but Ronan shook his head. “Keep it, it looks better on you.” 

“I can’t keep your coat. It’s expensive.” 

Ronan smiled. “Then give it back to me next time we hang out.” 

Adam wanted so badly to agree but he knew it would only hurt more if he pretended that this was something more than what it was. 

“I don’t think Jordan would like that.” Adam said, sliding the jacket off and handing it back to Ronan. 

“Jordan? I doubt she would care.” 

Adam’s eyes bounced up. He had been sure that Ronan was gay but maybe not. “She?” 

Ronan nodded. “Yea, she doesn’t really care what I do with my clothes.” 

“That’s- good.” 

Ronan frowned at Adam’s obvious uncomfortableness but still shook his head when Adam offered him the coat, refusing to accept it. “So I’ll see you around?”

“Probably. We work across the street.” Adam wasn’t trying to be rude but he was cold again and all he wanted was to crawl into his bed and sleep until he had to work. 

Ronan seemed to take the hint. “Bye Adam.” 

“Bye Ronan.” 

Once Adam was safely alone he took the jacket off and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. The lining smelled like leather, dirt and cologne. It was intoxicating. 

“Bad idea.” He muttered to himself, dropping the coat on his table. He shouldn’t let himself indulge in this. It wouldn’t end well.

Adam didn’t talk to Ronan for the next few days but he did see him. Whenever he glanced at the shop Ronan seemed to be outside, talking to someone or fixing something. Adam watched as a black woman around their age painted the shop name on the window- Dreamer’s Pots and Plants. 

“She’s cute.” Blue said, appearing at Adam’s side. He was supposed to be working on their finances but he’d gotten distracted, staring at Ronan’s arms as they held the ladder. “Think she’s single?”

“Are you finally giving up on Gansey?” Adam asked, tearing his eyes away.

“Not exactly. I tried to ask him out last week and he called me a prostitute.” She shrugged. “So I think we’re back at square one. He apologized though-” She pointed to the flowers on the table. Adam hadn’t even noticed them. The display was beautiful, all purples and reds. It felt like it was custom made for Blue. Adam checked the card, seeing that of course it was from Ronan’s shop. 

Behind him Blue put a hand on his shoulder. “We can grow old together. Screw romance, let’s get some cats.” 

Adam chuckled, laying his head on hers. “Don’t tempt me.”

The door opened and Adam heard a surprised noise. “Am I-” 

He and Blue both turned, still close together. It was Ronan, who looked as surprised as them. 

“No!” Adam stepped away from Blue, trying not to care about how that had probably looked. “You’re not. How can I help you?”

“I wanted to get a tattoo.” Ronan said, closing the distance between them. From the back of his jeans he produced a small notebook. “I’m thinking on my thigh.” He said, passing it to Adam.

Adam examined it. He wasn’t surprised to see that it was flowers, entwining around one another and forming a knot. It was detailed and gorgeous. He glanced up at Ronan and the man pointed. “They’re all Irish wildflowers. That one is arrowhead, that’s knapweed, valerian, goat’s beard.” 

“And the knot?” 

“My brothers and I all decided to get it. They’re never ending.” Ronan traced the detailed design. “It’s supposed to symbolize love and affection or some shit like that.” Ronan smiled at him. “I mostly want to watch my older brother get a tattoo. I hope he screams.” 

Adam chuckled, nodding. “Tell him he can have a discount here.” Ronan smiled and Adam’s traitorous heart beat faster. He realized how close they were, Ronan had stepped behind him to point out the details and now they were pressed together, Ronan’s arm nearly wrapped around him. It felt like they were drawn together. Being close to Ronan was like breathing, natural and easy. 

But wrong. Adam stepped away. “I think we can do this. Blue is great at detail work and Noah has the best eye for color I’ve ever seen. I’d recommend either of them.”

Ronan’s brow furrowed and he shook his head. “I was thinking you could do it.” 

Adam must have looked surprised because Ronan continued. “I looked up your stuff online. You’ve got great line work and your other nature tattoos are stunning. Unless you don’t want to?”

The thought of tattooing Ronan was appealing. Adam had always enjoyed the intimacy of tattooing someone, watching their vision come to life. 

He should say no. Sitting with a pant-less Ronan for hours certainly wouldn’t help him get over the man but Adam was hard wired not to refuse money. 

“Sure.” He finally said. “When do you want to start?” 

Ronan smirked. “Now?” 

Adam shook his head. He at least needed time to prepare and sit with his terrible decision. 

“What about tonight? We can start at six and go until it’s done.” Adam estimated it would take 5-6 hours. He’d be working until well after close but at least it would be done in one session.

“It’s a date.” Ronan said, nodding at him. 

As soon as Ronan left Blue was on him. “He was totally flirting!”

“He’s still taken.” 

“Maybe it’s an open relationship! Or it's on the rocks.” 

Adam considered both options. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the first and the second- “I don’t want to be a rebound, Blue.”

“We’ll see if you say that after tattooing him pant-less for hours.” She wiggled her eyebrows and Adam shoved her gently. He didn’t want to think about what that night would bring.

Ronan came in early. Adam was still finishing another client when he walked in, carrying a bag of take out. 

“Noah, can you ring Mary up?” Adam asked once he finished bandaging her. He went to Ronan, who was looking at the art on their walls.

“Did you draw any of this?” Ronan asked, gesturing to the pictures. 

Adam shook his head. “It’s local people, we change it out every quarter.” The smell of the food wafted up from the bag and Adam’s stomach grumbled loudly. 

“I brought it for both of us.” Ronan said, hoisting up the bag. “I had a gut feeling that you were terrible at taking breaks.” 

Adam had to admit that was true. He’d been tattooing since Ronan left and had forgotten to take a lunch or dinner break. 

“We can eat in the back.” He offered. “If you’re okay waiting to start.”

“I’m in no hurry.” 

Ronan followed him to the back of the shop and Adam tried to move things so they could both sit. It was cramped and their knees knocked together but Adam couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got a bunch.” Ronan said, pulling out Chinese food containers. Adam watched as Ronan pulled out dish after dish. 

“You okay?” Ronan asked, glancing at Adam’s hand. He’d been massaging it without noticing. 

“Hazard of the trade.” He said, pressing his left thumb into the fleshy part between his right thumb and fingers. “It’s always sore after a long day.”

“I could give you a hand massage.” Ronan offered. Adam’s eyebrow arched up and Ronan continued. “I do it for Jordan sometimes. Her hand hurts after she paints all day.”

Reality crashed back down on Adam. Ronan gave his girlfriend hand massages. Ronan had a girlfriend. This didn’t mean the same thing to Ronan.

“I’m fine.” He said, grabbing one of the containers and shoving noodles into his mouth. As much as he wanted to stay quiet he couldn’t. Soon he was commenting on how good all the food was. 

“Gansey recommended it. Said it’s one of his favorites when he’s slumming it.”

Adam smiled. “He didn’t say that.” 

Ronan chuckled. “No, he didn’t. But it was the sentiment.” He leaned back, shaking his head at all the food they still had. “You wanna keep this? My fridge is already full.”

Adam eyed up the food. There was enough left for at least a week. “Sure, I’ll discount the tattoo.” 

“For my shitty planning? No way.” 

Adam wanted to argue but Ronan was already cleaning up, putting food in their small fridge and Adam decided to let it go. 

The two went back out to the main space. It was only Blue and her client, everyone else had gone home. Adam cleaned the chair and snapped on new gloves. “Let’s check the outline and make sure you like it.” He said, bracing himself for what came next. 

Ronan dropped his pants, revealing black boxers. Adam reminded himself not to stare as he pressed the stencil on. “Well? Good size and placement?” He asked, standing back to let Ronan go to the mirror. 

Ronan examined himself for a second then nodded. “Yea, it's perfect.” 

“Let’s get started.” 

Ronan sat back down and Adam poured the ink. Then he had to admit what was going to happen next. He was about to spend the next few hours face to face with Ronan’s thigh. Adam was fairly certain that Ronan had shaved it, the skin was smooth and hairless. Adam wanted to run his tongue over it.

Fuck. This was going to suck. 

Taking a breath he dipped his pen in black ink. “I’ll do a test line, tell me if it’s okay.”

“I have other tattoos Parrish.”

“Humor me.” 

Ronan shrugged, leaning back in the chair and watching as Adam brought the pen to his skin. He heard Ronan’s sharp intake of breath but he didn’t complain. Adam did another line and glanced up.

“I’m fine.” Ronan insisted.

Adam started tattooing in earnest, his hand following the delicate outline they’d made.

“Can you talk while you tattoo?” Ronan asked. “Otherwise this will be boring as hell.”

“I can talk.” Adam replied, dipping the pen again. “But I’m better at listening.” 

“Of course you are. Fine. I’ll tell you about Marigold, my cow.” 

Ronan spent the next hour telling Adam about his farm and the animals on it. Marigold sounded like the rebel, she loved to break into the greenhouse and eat flowers.

“They’re poisonous, she’s trying to get herself killed.” Ronan said, hissing as Adam skirted close to his knee. 

“She sounds stubborn.” Adam said. “Maybe like her owner?”

“Shit Parrish, didn’t know this tattoo came with a psychoanalysis.” 

“It’s a side service I offer. Only for clients I like.”

“Yea? You like me?” 

Adam made the mistake of looking up, Ronan was staring at him, flushed. Adam knew it was from the pain but their placement and Ronan’s expression reminded him of something else, another activity with less clothes. 

“Break.” Adam muttered, standing up and disappearing to the back room. He needed a minute to collect himself. 

When he came back Ronan was standing in front of the mirror, his back to Adam. It gave him a perfect view of Ronan’s legs and ass. They were the only ones in the shop and there was no one to distract him. He should have taken a longer break. 

“I love it so far.” Ronan said, turning to Adam. Adam’s eyes raked over him, running up Ronan’s legs and catching on his crotch. He heard Ronan’s sharp intake of breath and looked up at him. His eyes were darker and lips were parted. There was no question that he’d noticed.

Ronan took a few steps to Adam, closing the distance between them. His hand cupped the side of Adam’s face as he pulled Adam in, kissing him deeply. Adam tumbled into the kiss, gasping in Ronan’s mouth. Their tongues collided, moving against each other and Adam pressed a leg between Ronan’s, enjoying the noise that escaped from him. His hands travelled down, grabbing Ronan’s ass through the thin fabric. He was acting purely on animal instinct, his hormones taking over and running the show. 

“Adam, shit.” Ronan gasped, grinding against him. His hands went to Adam’s hips, pulling them flush against his, careful to move his tattooed leg out of the way. 

Adam couldn’t decide what he wanted to do first. He thought about pulling the boxers down and tasting Ronan but he didn’t want to let his ass go. He wanted to back Ronan against the counter and fuck him. He also wanted to kiss Ronan senseless. 

Ronan seemed to be having the same thoughts. His hands travelled over Adam’s hips and back, running through his hair. “I’ve wanted this since you brought that basket over.” Ronan muttered.

“Me too.” Adam thought back to that first day, how Ronan had looked how he’d wanted him then.

And he remembered why nothing had happened. 

Adam leapt back, shaking his head to try and clear it. Ronan was watching him and Adam finally said, “We can’t do this.”

Ronan’s brows furrowed. “Do what? We don’t have to go any farther if you aren’t comfortable.”

Adam turned away. The last thing he needed was for Ronan to be nice or to see his bruised lips. Both would draw him back in.

“This.” Adam said, facing the wall. “It’s not me. I’m not like this.”

“Oh.” Ronan’s voice was suddenly colder. “Okay. I get it.” 

Adam heard him getting his pants and pulling them on. “I’ll have Blue or Noah finish the tattoo.” He said, still not turning around. 

“Fine. Whatever.”

Adam didn’t turn around until he heard the door close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, I’m sorry about jumping you.” Ronan said. His voice was gruff and he was looking anywhere but at Adam. “I thought- it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.”  
> “Me too.”  
> Ronan’s eyes flicked to his. “Can we still be friends?”  
> He exhaled and nodded. “I’d like that.”  
> “Good.” A ghost of a smile appeared on Ronan’s face. “In that case, wanna go to a flower show with me? Jordan bailed.”  
> Adam debated for only a second. Whatever part of him that wanted to refuse was quickly run over by the part that wanted to spend time with Ronan, even if it was just as friends.

Adam didn’t see Ronan for a few days after the incident, as he had started to think of it. At first it had been ‘the terrible decision that had ruined everything’ but after the first day he’d decided that title was too long.

After three days he still found himself glancing across the street at the flower shop, hoping for a glance of Ronan, but it appeared that he had stopped using the front door. It was probably for the best. Adam wasn’t sure what he would do if he actually saw Ronan- wave? Give him a thumb’s up? A ‘hey sorry about that make out session, we’re cool right?’ None of those would solve his problem. 

The problem being that he missed Ronan, more than he should, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Ronan probably never wanted to see him again and Adam needed to accept that.

He was more than a little shocked when, a week after the incident, Ronan walked into the tattoo shop. Adam nearly dropped the ink that he was holding and Blue rushed over to greet Ronan, trying to stop any drama before it started. Ronan barely stopped though, his eyes were on Adam and he muttered something about how he was here for Adam. Their eyes locked and Adam felt his breath catch. Even if he knew logically that they couldn’t be more than friends he couldn’t stop his reaction from Ronan’s intensity, how all his focus was on Adam.

“Adam? Is that okay?” Blue asked, ready to stand between them. 

He nodded, his mouth dry. “Yea, it’s -it’s fine.

Ronan stopped in front of him and nodded. “See Sargent? Parrish, call off your attack dog.” 

Blue bared her teeth at Ronan but both ignored her. Adam found that he was having a hard time looking anywhere besides Ronan. Even in only a week he’d forgotten how infuriating attractive the man was, like a panther, sleek and deadly. 

Adam pointed out the back room. “Let’s talk there.” He didn't want to give Blue and Noah any more fuel for their Ronan themed conspiracy theories. The latest one was that he was an alien who was incapable of human emotions.

Ronan nodded, following him. 

Once the door was closed they turned to each other. Maybe this was a bad idea, Adam though, it was a cramped space, Adam could barely move without brushing Ronan. 

Luckily Ronan seemed eager to say what he’d come here for. 

“So I’m sorry about jumping you.” Ronan said. His voice was gruff and he was looking anywhere but at Adam. “I thought- it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” 

Ronan’s eyes flicked to his. “Can we still be friends?”

He exhaled and nodded. “I’d like that.” 

“Good.” A ghost of a smile appeared on Ronan’s face. “In that case, wanna go to a flower show with me? Jordan bailed.”

Adam debated for only a second. Whatever part of him that wanted to refuse was quickly run over by the part that wanted to spend time with Ronan, even if it was just as friends. 

He nodded. The smile on Ronan’s face solidified. “I’ll pick you up later then. Wear comfortable shoes.” With that he left. Adam stayed in the room for another minute, carefully turning over every second of the conversation and looking for hidden meanings. There didn’t seem to be any. Ronan wanted to be friends and Adam had accepted. That was it. 

True to his word, Ronan returned a few hours later. Blue raised an eyebrow at his appearance but didn’t say anything. Adam had told her that they’d decided to be friends. She had tsked at him but didn’t say anything more. She didn’t need to, Adam could feel her thinking that this was a terrible idea. Still, he didn’t care. 

“Ready Parrish?” Ronan asked, draping himself over the doorframe of their shop. Adam’s eyes followed the lines that Ronan’s body made, how his hip jutted out and how his shoulder dropped. He looked like a greek sculpture, made of hard marble but somehow still flowing.

“Yea Adam, are you ready?” Blue’s voice jarred him out of his thoughts. He turned to see her with a quirked eyebrow, watching him like she could hear his thoughts.

“Yes.” He felt his cheeks redden but refused to acknowledge it. “Bye Blue.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She called. Adam didn’t reply, already focused on Ronan.

“Tell me again, what this is exactly?” He asked, following Ronan to his car. 

“It’s to show off what new flower shit people have made. New colors or flowers that last longer, smell better. Mostly it’s bullshit, our shop is too new to afford most of it but it’s fun to look.” Ronan glanced at him as he put the car in reverse. “Even more fun with someone else.”

“Where’s Jordan?” Adam asked, trying to ignore the fire in his stomach from that quick glance. Ronan didn’t look at him like they were just friends. Adam knew he should say something to him about it but he couldn’t deny how much he liked that look, the intensity of Ronan’s gaze. 

Ronan hesitated before replying. “Who knows.” Adam didn’t push him more and instead they talked about a wedding that Ronan was making the flowers for- apparently a very standard and boring affair, according to Ronan. 

Before long, they were at the flower show and Adam’s eyes and nose were assaulted with smells and colors. The place reminded him of something out of a fairy tale, take the wrong flower from the wrong person and be cursed forever. Adam let Ronan take the lead, this was his world after all. 

As they walked Ronan explained the booths, pointing out whatever he found interesting. It was the most excited Adam had ever seen him. Ronan would stop and talk to the vendors, asking them about their flowers, both of them using words that Adam understood generally but not in this context.

“Here,” The vendor passed Ronan a blue flower. “Lab grown, can you believe it? It’s never seen natural light.”

“It’s like you.” Ronan joked, turning to Adam and holding up the flower for him to smell. “You’re in that tattoo shop from dawn to dusk.”

“Hilarious.” Adam leaned in and smelled the flower. It tickled his nose and reminded him of warm spring days. “It’s lovely.” He told the vendor, who smiled at him.

“It’s supposed to symbolize new love.” The man said, catching Adam’s eye. 

He turned away, wondering if his feelings for Ronan were that obvious. If Ronan noticed he didn’t say anything, instead leaning in and tucking the flower behind Adam’s ear. 

Adam put a hand up to touch it. “Sick of carrying it already?” He joked.

Ronan shook his head. “Nah, it just looks better on you. Blue brings out your eyes.”

Adam knew this wasn’t just friends behavior. Not when Ronan tucked Adam’s hair behind his ear or when their eyes caught on each other. He was treading dangerous water but he couldn’t stop himself. He felt pulled towards Ronan, more so than anyone else in a long time. 

“I need something to drink.” Adam finally said. He needed something to distract him before he pulled Ronan into a dark corner and tried to convince him to break up with Jordan. 

“We can do that.” Ronan turned and started walking through the hall. It was a maze to Adam but Ronan seemed to know exactly where to do. Soon they stopped in front of a juice bar. 

“Take your pick, it’s all overpriced anyway.” 

The woman behind the counter glared at Ronan but didn’t say anything else. Adam picked a simple apple juice and Ronan got grape. 

“What adult drinks grape juice?” Adam asked, shaking his head at Ronan.

“The smart ones. Come on, there’s a new purple spider plant breed I want to see.” Ronan’s hand reached for Adam’s but then stopped, leaving it hovering in the space between them. Both of them stared until Ronan finally dropped it, turning away abruptly and stalking away. Adam had to hurry to keep up. 

The rest of the afternoon was tense. They had more moments like that. More than once Adam tapped Ronan on the shoulder to show him something and his hand lingered, or he would glance over and see Ronan already watching him. By the time they left Adam was ready to jump out of his skin. He wanted to touch Ronan, to feel Ronan’s lips on his again. He was sure that Ronan felt the same, if the intensity of his stare meant anything. 

“Thanks for coming with me.” Ronan said as he pulled to a stop in front of Adam’s apartment. 

“Thanks for inviting me.” Adam unbuckled his seat belt but didn’t move. “Do you want to come up?” He asked, the words out of his mouth before he really considered them. 

Ronan’s eyes widened in surprise but he recovered, shaking his head. “It’s probably not a good idea.” 

“Right. No.” Adam’s heart sank from the rejection even as he berated himself for asking. He opened the door and mumbled a goodbye, getting upstairs as fast as he could. Once in his apartment he gently pounded his head against the door. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He mumbled to himself. What the hell was he thinking? This wasn’t him. He wasn’t reckless or impulsive. But there was something about Ronan that just made him both of those things. 

A knock on his door made him stop. Lifting his head, Adam looked through the peephole. It was Ronan, of course. He looked a little lost but determined.

Adam opened the door a crack. “How did you know which apartment was mine?”

“Maybe I wasn’t looking for you.” Ronan replied. Then he threw a thumb down the hall. “Mailbox. Your building isn’t very secure.” 

“People don’t usually try to break in.” 

Ronan shrugged as if to say ‘my point still stands’ but didn’t say anything else. Adam waited as long as he could before saying, “Did you want something?”

Ronan looked surprised that Adam was so direct. “Yea I thought- we should talk.” 

Adam stepped aside and ushered him in, walking to his kitchen. Ronan followed and Adam grabbed two bottles of sodas from his fridge, opening them and handing Ronan one.

“Didn’t take you for a pop guy.” Ronan said, taking a long drink. Adam’s eyes fell to the long line of Ronan’s neck and his Adam’s apple. 

He took a long drink, closing his eyes and taking a breath. “It’s from a client.”

“Cool.” 

Adam opened his eyes and saw that Ronan was walking around his kitchen, examining the small space. “I thought you came here to talk.” Probably to tell Adam that they couldn’t be friends, that he was going to propose to Jordan and marry her. Adam’s stomach sank even further. 

Ronan looked back at him and nodded, taking another drink. “Look man, I know you’re straight but-”

Whatever Adam had expected Ronan to say it wasn’t that. “ _What?_ ”

“Het, straight. Not into guys. Whatever.”

“I like guys!” He cringed. He’d said that far too loudly for the small space. He took a breath and tried again. “I’m bisexual.” 

Ronan’s eyes widened then narrowed. “Then why did you say you were straight?”

“I didn’t!” 

“You said, and I’m fucking quoting this, ‘I’m not like this’.” Ronan put the words in air quotes. 

Adam’s mouth dropped open, stunned that Ronan had misunderstood so badly. “I meant I’m not going to break up a couple! I’m not going to be the cause of heartbreak!” Adam was yelling again but he couldn’t help it. Something about this conversation felt like it required a raised voice. 

“Fuck man. I thought you were single!” Ronan’s voice was rising to match Adam’s. Some small part of him whispered ‘the neighbors!’ but he didn’t really care.

Adam pointed to his chest. “I am!” Then to Ronan’s. “You aren’t!” 

Ronan couldn’t have looked more shocked if Adam had slapped him. “I am, as my brother likes to constantly tell me, ‘hopelessly single’.” 

Adam swallowed and shook his head.“You’re dating Jordan!” 

“Fuck no!” Ronan took a swig of beer, looking like he had to chase the very thought of his mind. “First, I’m gay and Jordan is a woman. Two, she’s dating my brother. Three, no! Just fucking- no. We work together, that’s it.” 

They both stared at each other as the pieces rearranged themselves into a very different picture. He spoke again, slowly. “So you’re single? You have been this whole time?”

Ronan nodded. “And you’re bi? Not just a very confused straight?” 

Adam nodded. They stared again. Ronan took another drink of his beer. “Well. Shit.” He walked over to Adam, stopping in front of him. “I thought you were sent to fuck with me. I was so sure you liked me.”

“I thought you were looking for a thrill from your long term relationship.”

Ronan shook his head. “I’ve been told I’m horribly monogamous.” 

Another long look, like Ronan was challenging Adam to say he didn’t want that. Except that there was nothing Adam wanted more. He closed the last of the distance between them, taking both their beers and putting them on the counter before crowding into Ronan’s space. 

“We’re on the same page then, right?” Adam asked cautiously. “We’re both into guys and single?” 

Ronan’s eyes raked over him. “To be more specific, I’m into you. When you were tattooing me-” He let out a shaky breath. “I had to think about Declan’s tax returns so I didn’t get hard.” 

“You like pain hm?” Adam asked, unable to resist a little teasing. He felt lighter than he had in weeks, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“I like you. And your hands.” Ronan took one and raised it to his mouth, kissing the pads of Adam’s fingers. Adam flushed, which deepened immediately as Ronan took one in his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. 

“Fuck.” Adam exhaled. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ronan as he took another finger in his mouth, sucking both gently. “Ronan-”

“Yes?” He asked, never breaking eye contact as he added another finger. Adam was getting harder by the second. His mind went to Ronan’s mouth on other parts of him- and his fingers in other parts of Ronan. 

Adam pulled his fingers out of Ronan’s mouth, running them over the man’s lips before kissing him. They wasted no time deepening the kiss, Adam pushed Ronan against the counter and ground into him, enjoying how Ronan moaned into his mouth. Ronan’s hands ran over his hips and sides, refusing to let Adam move back. He was getting harder by the second, especially when Ronan arched against him, pressing even more into him. 

“Bedroom.” Adam muttered, not waiting for a response as he took Ronan’s hand and pulled him down the hall.

“Eager much?” Ronan joked. It might have stung more if Ronan’s voice wasn’t already affected. 

“Shut up.” He replied, kicking the door shut and pulling Ronan in again. They kissed more urgently now, Adam’s hands coming to the small of Ronan’s back while Ronan’s cupped his head. His leg brushed Ronan’s erection and he moaned into Adam’s mouth, shuddering against him. Adam needed more. He pushed Ronan onto the bed, crawling on top of him. 

“How far do you want this to go?” Adam asked, his hands on Ronan’s hips, rubbing circles into them. Ronan stared up at him with a mixture of shock and lust, like he couldn’t believe that this was happening. Adam understood the feeling. 

Ronan didn’t answer immediately and Adam ground down on him, earning a low gasp. 

“I want to see your tattoos.” Ronan finally said, his hands going to the hem of Adam’s shirt. “And I want to taste you.” 

“ _Shit_.” Adam arched into Ronan’s hands as they skirted over his stomach, lightly touching his skin. 

“Is that okay?” Ronan asked, pausing before he pushed the shirt up any higher.

“Yes,” Adam nodded, “But-” He paused, wanting to warn Ronan about his skin, about the scars that jumped out underneath his tattoos. Ronan was looking up at him, waiting patiently for Adam to finish and Adam shook his head. Ronan wouldn’t care.Taking a breath he pulled his shirt off, resisting the urge to close his eyes as Ronan’s eyes skirted over his skin. Carefully, Ronan traced Adam’s tattoos. They decorated his stomach and biceps, there were more on his back and thighs that Ronan would see soon. 

“Who?” Ronan asked, running his fingers over the scars and then the tattoos. His touch was featherlight, like he was worried about hurting him. 

“My dad. Years ago.” 

Ronan sat up, pulling Adam closer and kissing the tattoos on his biceps. He moved down to his stomach and hips. Adam gasped as Ronan’s tongue darted out, licking along his pant hem. 

“More.” Adam asked, too far gone to be embarrassed with how needy he sounded. 

Ronan’s hands were on his pants, undoing the button and pulling Adam out. He wasted no time getting his mouth on Adam, sucking on the head while his hand covered the rest.

“This would be easier if you were closer.” Ronan said, laying back and pulling at Adam’s hips.

Adam wasted no time pulling his pants off and moving closer. He was naked now, on top of a fully clothed Ronan, but he didn’t feel exposed. Instead he felt cared for, especially as Ronan’s hands ran over his thighs, skirting around to grab his ass.

“You have to tell me if it’s too much. Tap my leg.” Adam said, swinging his leg so he was straddling Ronan’s face.

“It won’t be.” Ronan said, already trying to get Adam back in his mouth.

“Ronan-”

“Fine. I will. But if I die choking on your dick know I died happy.” 

Adam flushed again but moved in, letting Ronan swallow him. Adam had to grip the headboard, resisting the urge to thrust into Ronan’s warm, welcoming mouth. 

“Fuck, Ronan-” Adam babbled. He couldn’t form coherent sentences. Ronan swallowed him down, his nose hitting Adam’s wiry hairs as his hands cupped Adam’s balls. He thrust gently into Ronan’s willing mouth, trying not to choke the man. Then he glanced down, seeing how Ronan’s mouth was stretched around him, how red and full his lips looked like this and Adam felt a familiar tug in his stomach.

“I’m so close.” Adam warned. He started to pull back, thinking he’d be happy to cum on Ronan’s chest, but Ronan’s mouth followed him, his tongue lapping at Adam’s slit. 

“Ronan!” He cried out, thrusting once more as he spilled into Ronan’s mouth. It took him a second to come back down, breathing heavy as he stared at Ronan. 

“ _Shit_.” He ducked his head, messily kissing Ronan. “Can I return the favor?” 

“Too late.” Ronan gestured down and Adam saw that Ronan had undone his pants and shoved his hand down them. He must have come when Adam did. 

“Then stay,” Adam said, moving so he was lying next to Ronan. “And let me repay you later.”

“You don’t have to repay me.” Ronan said, tilting his head for another kiss. “But if you’re offering I’ll take it. But be warned, I’ve been told that I’m like a mold, damned hard to get rid of once I have a warm space to stay in.”

Adam shrugged. “I’m still offering.” 

Ronan grinned at him. “Then I accept.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What adult drinks grape juice? Ronan fucking Lynch. I can see him picking something just in the hopes that Adam would comment on it
> 
> Should I do more in this universe? What would you wanna see?
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Chap 2 will be shorter but much smuttier :D 
> 
> Come chat on tumblr- [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
